Strangers Friends Lovers Strangers
by DaMidnighter
Summary: [Duklyon] Takeshi has always known how he wanted his boss to act, but does his wish coming true bring happiness? Kentaro/Takeshi, post-manga.


My first Duklyon fic... Man I love these two! I hope I didn't veer too far from canon. Title borrowed from a song by Royal Republic.

Written for my best friend GODDAMNBox~

* * *

Life with Kentaro Higashikunimaru was never easy; it had not been in school and despite their transition to business life, it was no different as adults. Yet usually Takeshi Shukaido found himself more or less able to handle it. Usually. But now, as he attempted to piece together the events that had led him to this situation, even the more rational member of Duklyon found himself drawing a blank. Avoiding gazing to the expectant eyes above, Takeshi decided to start from the beginning to try and figure out when things had began to get out of control.

ooo

The previous week had been perfectly normal, that he was sure of. Kentaro's usual cheery and extremely embarrassing morning greeting had been followed by hours of the president avoiding work in favor of food and sexually harassing Takeshi while somehow still managing to keep Higashikunimaru Corporation in business… Then, the following week…

On Monday, the Serious Salaryman Shukaido and his less serious boss had actually gotten a lot of work done. Thinking back on it, Takeshi had been worried in the morning when he wasn't welcomed by shouts of "darling" and "lover", but had soon forgotten about it as joy over getting work done as a proper Working Man overwhelmed him. The next day, as the same thing continued, Takeshi couldn't help but get worried over his long-time friend's increasingly uncharacteristic behavior; Kentaro had seemed a little tense and reclusive, but as he'd replied to all of Takeshi's inquiries that he was fine, the secretary had decided to let him be for the time being.

As Higashikunimaru Corporation's president's assumed bad mood continued into Wednesday, Takeshi not only saw the concern on the corporation's worker's faces but found the worry was really starting to get to him, too. Was the serious, somewhat quiet person before him really the same Kentaro he'd known all those years? Sure the work got done, but the days had never passed this slowly before. Takeshi had always objected to his friend's fun-loving ways, claiming he would much prefer a life lived seriously and meticulously, yet he could not avoid doubting his own words after Kentaro's sudden change in attitude. The difference in the usual Higashikunimaru heir and this serious if a little reclusive businessman was so radical that Takeshi considered calling a doctor, but as there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with his boss he could not justify calling in a person whose involvement might start rumors about the company head's health. But as Thursday drew to an end in the same manner as the days before, Takeshi could not contain it anymore and decided to confront his friend.

"Kentaro!" Takeshi yelled as he entered his boss' room from his own. He walked right to the simple desk by the window, where the young company president was sitting, reading through some papers. As a passing thought, the secretary realized he couldn't remember what the papers were about, despite that being vital to his job; but he put the thought aside and looked straight at his best friend, who looked up from the thick pile of deal papers almost painfully slowly.

"'Kentaro'? Please refer to me as 'sir' or 'Mr. Higashikunimaru", Shukaido."

His words carved deep into Takeshi's heart, pierced his feelings, but left him all the more convinced something was wrong with his friend. His Kentaro would never ask him to be more formal; much less call him by his last name especially when they were alone. Takeshi slammed his hands on the desk.

"No! Kentaro, what's wrong with you?! You keep telling me you're fine, but you obviously aren't! Where is all your energy and joy?!" he ranted, his very soul burning with desire to bring back the true Kentaro Higashikunimaru, his friend and fellow Duklyon member. The sitting man avoided eye contact.

"Those… have no place here. This is work…like you always say…" he said, his voice going down as he spoke, the last words nigh more than a whisper.

Takeshi was taken aback. He couldn't deny it; he had been repeating the very same thing to Kentaro ever since they started working together… But this couldn't be what he had sought to achieve with those words, could it? It felt wrong to his very core, the days were so devoid of joy, and even the workers' motivation was affected by their beloved president's slump…

"But… this isn't right! You shouldn't be like that! This isn't you, Kentaro! You should bring joy to all those around you, to me…!" The young president had been sinking into his chair with every word; he was shaking, and before his friend could realize his own last words, Kentaro jumped up, tears in his eyes.

"Dammit, Takeshi! Isn't this what you wanted?! I wanted you to love the real me, but you just wouldn't notice me that way… so I finally… I tried so hard to change for you! Why aren't you happy?!"

Wiping his tears, Kentaro dashed out, leaving his stunned friend frozen before his desk.

Takeshi couldn't gather his thoughts. Kentaro was crying… because of him? He had been telling his dearest friend to get serious, straighten up, and now the president had done just that. It was all… for Takeshi?

Suddenly feeling a little light-headed, the secretary supported himself against the desk and wobbled over to his boss' chair and crashed into it. Takeshi Shukaido was a serious and hardworking person, and he wanted everyone to be like that too, he'd been thinking all his life. Kentaro's happy and carefree attitude had always been against everything he believed in… But it had also been why he was so attached to Kentaro. Kentaro always looked out for him, his smile brought Takeshi happiness, and his love helped him through the tough times…

That one word made Takeshi stop his thoughts. Love? He had always brushed off Kentaro's displays of affection as part of his friend's nature, the pet names as jokes and more recently the sexual harassment… …he hadn't actually given it that much thought at all, it had been a natural step in their unique relationship. As he didn't feel especially harassed by it, it wouldn't really count as sexual harassment at all, but rather… Takeshi felt his cheeks get somewhat warm, and shook his head. How had he not noticed before? All these years, Kentaro had not only been his best friend, boss and fellow defender of justice, but also in love with him. Takeshi had been so absorbed with his own ambitions and work that he had not realized all the things Kentaro did for him, he'd taken their time together for granted and never actually thought things might change…

Takeshi slammed his elbows on the desk and buried his head in his hands. No no no, he needed to calm down. Think forward. How could he face Kentaro after how he'd made his friend feel? How he should continue from there… All the possibilities swirled in his head as an endless chain of disbelief over his own ignorance, Kentaro's tears, his own future, Kentaro's feelings, should he quit his job, what could he say, how Kentaro would react when they saw again, how everyone else would react, what Kentaro wanted.. What he himself wanted… how did he feel…?

The thoughts completely took Takeshi over, robbed him of his sense of time and distanced him from reality, until finally releasing the mentally exhausted man to sleep, awkwardly lying on the desk, still in his friend's chair in the office that had been dark and lonely for hours.

ooo

As it had on all mornings before it and after, the Sun rose on Friday morning and people started their busy days as did the animals of the city. All life was up but Takeshi Shukaido, still in slumber despite his sleeping conditions, until the noise coming from outside the office penetrated his dreams. Wiping his eyes, the secretary slowly sat up straight, looking around him in confusion until he realized he'd actually spent the whole night at the Higashikunimaru Corporation. Before he could even get out of the chair, Kentaro dashed into the office; his eyed widened as he saw Takeshi in there, and Takeshi saw the man's eyes were still somewhat red – had he been awake late, shed even more tears at the insensitivity of the one he loved?

"Takepon!" Kentaro cried out and rushed to his friend's side before the man could even consider how to react. He kneeled lower before Takeshi and took him by the shoulders.

"Takepon! Are you all right? Why are you still here?! I was so worried when no-one had seen you leave or come in this morning!" he exclaimed, all the while looking Takeshi directly into his eyes. The gaze sparked something within Takeshi, gave him the reassurance he'd needed; it was as though Kentaro's genuine concern and presence instantly gave him all the answers. Without saying a word, he reached his arms out, placed them along Kentaro's jaw, and awkwardly smiled at the man's surprised face as he pulled his love closer and kissed him.

Their long-awaited first kiss was very gentle, a little shy, but full of love and caring, the lips brushing against each other in an attempt to desperately convey their longing and an apology over the recent events. When their mouths finally parted, both men softly gasped for air. Takeshi spoke first.

"Kentaro, I'm so sorry for always telling you to become someone else… I don't want you to change!" he cried out, still holding his love's head with his hands. Kentaro gently took a hold of Takeshi's arms, held his partner's hands in his own palms and smiled, relieved to end his week-long act that had been tearing him apart inside.

"It's alright, darling…" Kentaro whispered, pressed his lips on the back of his love's palm. "I love you, Takepon." Takeshi felt a warmth spread inside him, relief that the person most dear to him did not reject him even after his reaction to Kentaro's attempt to please him. He let the moment sweep him away and spoke the words his heart was screaming, words he had never thought he'd say but that felt so right, that words that took over his whole being.

"I love you too, Kentaro… I… Please don't go away ever again…" Kentaro's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll never leave you, Takepon! That is my wish, too…" Kentaro paused. Takeshi's mind was becoming so blurred; his rational bearing couldn't handle the speed at which things were moving.

"Takepon, will you fulfill my dearest dream?" Kentaro asked, his love shining at his partner from all his being, his beautiful clear chocolate eyes… Takeshi's instincts decided that anything was fine if he could just stay with the person who meant the world to him, and drew Kentaro in for their second kiss.

"I'll do anything for you…"

ooo

After that, it all became something of a blur. Takeshi could vaguely remember Kentaro's overwhelming excitement and blushing, the man had practically jumped around his office, yelling his secretary to make calls until he realized that meant Takeshi and called in someone else to do it instead. The blue Duklyon could recall a fitting, for a tuxedo if he guessed right, and a visit to a jeweler, and lots of cakes, and a hyper-energetic Kentaro making a fuss about every little thing. Even though it was hard to believe, Takeshi was quite certain that all of the organization, mess and rush had fit in the span of two days.

On Sunday morning, people he assumed to be the Higashikunimaru house's private servants had suddenly shown up, groomed him, dressed him in the amazingly rapidly finished custom tuxedo – the things you can get with enough money – and driven Takeshi to an amazingly beautifully decorated venue. He was pretty sure he'd seen his family, Kentaro's family, their friends and colleagues and business partners seated on two sides of an aisle he had somehow managed to stagger along. Then Kentaro had finally shown up…

Takeshi's eyes had been glued to Kentaro, in a beautiful white outfit, his precious Kentaro who had walked up to him. Their eyes meeting had brought Takeshi into the moment, though focused on nothing but the two of them, together, joined forever by the priest also beaming with happiness. The newlyweds had kissed, Takeshi could recall people cheering, but after that magical moment he once again felt like the events were being fast-forwarded right by him. He had definitely seen Sukiyabashi crying with Eri beside him, probably noticed some doves fly off into the distance, and had possibly, maybe, been carried off the aisle by Kentaro. There had been an enormous cake, flowers and jewel decorations everywhere, congratulations from loved ones and strangers alike, and dancing and laughter and smiling faces filling the day.

And now Takeshi found himself in a luxurious suite with dim lighting, lying on his back on an unbelievable king size bed, his dress shirt's top buttons open, and with an expectant, blushing Kentaro on top of him. Takeshi blinked. He blinked again. He'd figured out the previous events but the situation still didn't feel very real. Kentaro's expression got slightly worried.

"Takepon? Darling, is everything alright? Say something", the white-clad man said. Takeshi complied and voiced the first thought on his mind, one that had lingered in his head the whole day.

"I always thought you were kidding about wanting to wear a wedding _dress_."


End file.
